marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rocket Raccoon
(dawniej) |status = Żyje |film = Strażnicy Galaktyki Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 Avengers: Wojna bez granic Avengers: Koniec gry Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 3 |komiks = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Avengers: Endgame Prelude |aktor = Sean Gunn (aktor na planie filmowym) Oreo (model) Bradley Cooper (oryginalny głos) |głos = Jacek Braciak }} 89P13 to genetycznie zmodyfikowane zwierzę znane jako Rocket. Jest ziemskim szopem, który został poddany genetycznym modyfikacjom oraz wszczepiono mu implanty. Jest najemnikiem, pilotem i ekspertem od broni, biegle posługuje się bronią palną. Razem ze swoim przyjacielem Grootem, Rocket odbył wiele podróży po całej galaktyce. Podczas wspólnej walki o Glob na Xandarze z Peterem Quillem i Gamorą został aresztowany i osadzony z pozostałą trójką w więzieniu na Kyln. Tam Rocket i Groot, Gamora, Quill oraz nowo poznany współwięzień Drax nawiązali współpracę i uciekli z więzienia. Później utworzyli oni grupę zwaną Strażnikami Galaktyki, której celem było powstrzymanie Ronana przed zniszczeniem Xandaru. Po kilku miesiącach od uratowania planety Rocket wraz ze strażnikami zostali zatrudnieni przez Ayeshę do pokonania potwora Abiliska, który zaatakował jej rasę Suwerennych. W zamian za pomoc Ayesha wydała im Nebulę. Suwerenni jednak zaczęli ścigać Strażników, ponieważ Rocket wykradł im drogocenne dla tej rasy baterie.Przed armią dronów Suwerennych uratował ich ojciec Quilla, Ego, który zaprosił syna, Gamorę i Draxa na swoją planetę. Natomiast Rocket i Groot pozostali z Nebulą na nieznanej planecie by naprawić uszkodzony w walce z Suwerennymi statek. Na miejscu zostali zaatakowani przez Yondu i jego kosmicznych bandytów Ravengers, którzy zostali wynajęci przez Ayeshę. Część klanu Yondu wystąpiła przeciw niemu, a dowództwo objął Tasak Men, który zamknął w klatce, swojego byłego dowódcę i Rocketa, a wraz z pozostałymi wymordował zwolenników Yondu i znęcał się nad małym Grootem. Groot ostatecznie razem z Kraglinem pomogli wydostać się z niewoli Yondu i Rocketowi oraz przejęli statek zabijając buntowników. W zamknięciu Rocket zaprzyjaźnił się z Yondu. Wyruszyli oni na pomoc Quillowi, Gamorze i Draxowi w powstrzymaniu Ego, którego celem było unicestwienie wszechświata przy pomocy syna. Kilka lat później natrafili na dryfującego w kosmosie półżywego Thora, wraz z którym postanowili współdziałać by powstrzymać przybranego ojca Gamory, Thanosa, którego celem było zebranie Kamieni Nieskończoności i użycie ich, aby unicestwić połowę życia we wszechświecie. Podzielili się oni na dwie grupy. Rocket razem z Grootem i Thorem wyruszyli na Nidavellir, aby Eitri, król karłów wykuł dla Thora broń zdolną zabić Thanosa. Po tym razem z Grootem i Thorem trafili, dzięki otworzonemu przez Stormbreaker Bifrostowi na Ziemię, do Wakandy, gdzie razem z Avengers zmierzyli się z Thanosem. Po pstryknięciu palcami przez Thanosa był jednym z ocalałych. Rocket zaczął współpracować z Avengers. Razem ze Steve'em Rogersem, Natashą Romanoff, Bruce'em Bannerem, Thorem, Jamesem Rhodesem, Carol Danvers i Nebulą wyruszyli na planetę, gdzie przebywał Thanos , aby odzyskać Rękawicę i Kamienie do odwrócenia efektów zagłady. Jednak okazało się, że Thanos zniszczył Kamienie i Thor go zabił. Rocket razem zNebulą wyruszyli w kosmos, jednak powrócili na Ziemię po pięciu latach, kiedy okazało się, że Stark opracował metodę podróży w czasie. Dzielą się oni na drużyny, których celem jest pozyskanie Kamieni Nieskończoności z przeszłości i odtworzenie Rękawicy, dzięki czemu będą mogli odwrócić zagładę Thanosa. Rocket wyruszył wspólnie z Thorem, Romanoff i Clintem Bartonem do 2013 roku, gdzie rozdzielili się. Rocket z Thorem udali się do Asgardu po Eter, a Barton i Romanoff na Vormir po Kamień Duszy. Rocket, Thor i Barton powrócili do 2023 roku po zdobyciu Kamieni bez Romanoff, która poświęciła swoje życie dla pozyskania Kamienia Duszy. Udało im się odwrócić działanie Thanosa w skutek pstryknięcia palcami przez Bannera. Wziął udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Thanosem z przeszłości nad jeziorem przy bazie Avengers, podczas której został on pokonany oraz później uczestniczył w pogrzebie Starka. Następnie razem z resztą Strażników i Thorem wyruszył w dalszą podróż. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Więźniowie Kyln Kategoria:Brązowe włosy Kategoria:Postacie (Strażnicy Galaktyki) Kategoria:Postacie (Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Wojna bez granic) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Półśiata